


Wacky Fun Times in Space

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic), Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's alternate dimension is someone else's reality. And that? That is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wacky Fun Times in Space

**Author's Note:**

> For moonsong42, who requested Kirk/McCoy or Guy/Kyle. You get both! In super fanboy mode! Enjoy! (Also, self-betaed, so you may get a typo or two.)

They’re fighting in open space—Guy and Kyle and a collection of others—and Kyle yells at everyone to cover as an explosion blows, knocking Kyle into Guy and Guy into unconsciousness. When he wakes up, he’s getting poked at by someone with large hands. When he opens his eyes, there’s an unknown man scowling over him. He has dark hair and dark eyes. He’s wearing a blue shirt and looks vaguely familiar.

“Who the hell are you?” Guy mutters, trying to shift away.

“Stop squirming,” the man says. “Pain in my ass,” he mutters in a tone that tells Guy he isn’t supposed to hear it.

“Who the hell are you?” Guy repeats. “And where the hell am I? And where the hell is—”

“I’m right here,” Kyle says as he steps up to the other side of the bed. He smiles at Guy and curls a hand around his bicep.

“Where are we?” Guy asks him, looking away from the dark-haired man and trying to look around.

“The future,” Kyle says. He holds up a hand as Guy opens his mouth. “Yes, really. Yes, the ring agrees. No, I don’t know how we’re getting back yet. Yes, I do think the massive explosion from the Red Lanterns caused it.”

“Bastards,” Guy mutters.

“Can’t imagine why they wouldn’t like you,” the dark-haired man says. He thumps Guy on his boot. “You’re fine. Get out of my medbay.”

“Okay, seriously, who the hell are you?”

“Dr. Leonard McCoy, and you’re the—”

The vague familiarity of the man morphs into full awareness in Guy’s head. “No way,” he interrupts. He looks at Kyle. Kyle is somewhere between grinning and serious. “No fucking way.”

The grin wins. “Captain Kirk,” Kyle says like he’s tasting the words, “would like to see us in his ready room as soon as you’re cleared by Dr. McCoy.”

Guy beams. “This is real, right? I’m not having an explosion-induced hallucination? We’re—”

“All right,” Dr. McCoy interrupts. “I’ve been putting up with him,” he jerks a thumb at Kyle, “rattling off the names of senior crew and asking if we’ve recently reversed the polarity on anything—” McCoy huffs a breath when Guy and Kyle high-five. “And now you’re acting like—”

“You’re boning Kirk, right?” Guy interrupts.

McCoy looks absolutely flabbergasted. “Who the he—”

“Bones!” Kirk jogs into the medbay, heading straight for McCoy and Kyle and Guy. “You’re keeping our guests tied up down here. I’ve got questions.”

“You’ve got questions?” McCoy asked, eyebrows going up. “Really? Because when they showed up out of absolutely nowhere an hour ago, you wouldn’t shut up about them.”

“Bones, come on, I explained this to you. They’re super—”

Guy tunes out the arguing and looks at Kyle. “Alternate dimension?” he asks.

“Looks like,” Kyle confirms. He holds out a PADD. “Check it out.” He’s grinning.

Guy takes the PADD. There’s a close-up of a comic book panel on the screen, and it takes him a moment to make sense of the dark-haired man and the redhead on the screen. “That’s us!”

“I know, right?” The question comes from Kirk, who’s come to the end of the medbay bed. McCoy is standing behind him, still scowling. “So, you’re superheroes in one dimension and the coolest freaking comic book superheroes in this one—”

“I like Batman,” McCoy says, glaring at Guy.

“Bats is a dick,” Guy replies.

“And your friend,” Kirk says, ignoring McCoy, points to Kyle, “tells us we’re a franchise in your dimension.”

“Forty years and running,” Guy tells him. “You just got a reboot. It was pretty good.”

“Awesome.” Kirk laughs, then turns to look at McCoy. “Would you relax?”

“They know—”

“They’re fanboys,” Kirk cuts him off. He glances at Kyle and Guy. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Kyle replies. He watches McCoy and Kirk as they have a hushed, hurried discussion. “Hey, do you think if we play nice they’ll let us meet Scotty?”

“I’m hoping if we play nice, they’ll make out in front of us,” Guy replies. Kyle shoves at his shoulder, and Guy shoves back in return. “You’re all right?” he asks.

“Not a mark on me. McCoy says you’re fine, too. The explosion knocked you out, but he says he fixed the injury.”

“Did I get tricorded?”

“You totally did.”

“Did you get tricorded?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s it feel like?”

Kyle thinks for a moment. “It’s like going through an electrical storm with your shield up. A really lightweight static charge.”

“Had to be unconscious…” Guy mutters. He glances at Kirk and McCoy. “Hey!” he says to get their attention, “are we all going to talk, or do you two need to go have it out in the bedroom?”

“I—” McCoy starts to say, but Kirk slaps a hand over his mouth.

“We should do dinner,” Kirk offers. “I can get the whole senior staff in on it. You can tell us how great we are.”

“Yes,” Kyle agrees. “We can do that.”

“And you can tell us how great we are,” Guy says.

Kirk laughs. “Done.” He glances at McCoy. “Bones, shake ‘em loose. Scotty needs to see them. He has some theories about getting them back to their own dimension.”

“He might need more power,” Guy says.

“I’m sure he’s giving it all he’s got,” Kyle replies.

McCoy looks from Kyle, to Guy, to Kirk. “Really? These are the guys you choose? Out of all the heroes—out of Batman and Superman and Wonder Woman and Black Canary and all the rest of them—it’s these guys.”

“You like the Green Lanterns,” Kirk points out.

“I like Hal.”

Kirk snorts. “Hal’s a dick.”

Guy and Kyle, silent as they watched the conversation, both burst out laughing. “This,” Guy says, “this is the greatest day of my life.”


End file.
